


Draco Malfoy and The Boy Who Lived To Be A Complete Tosser

by mosamosamosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosamosamosa/pseuds/mosamosamosa
Summary: Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of the wonderful JKR! I own nothing.This story starts with a few chapters about Draco's life before Hogwarts.I want to eventually cover the OoP timeline and will continue through HBP and DH. I wasn't kidding about the slow burn tag. I wanted to give Draco time to mature. Draco isn't going to be a suffering saint. He's an insufferable git honestly. Especially in the chapters before OoP. This is my attempt at him growing up to be more than another Death Eater in the Second Wizard War. I hope to do this large project justice! Thanks for reading and any feedback.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly Narcissa and Lucius. They are a continuation of the couple I was writing about in my other story. I don't think I made a bunch of references to it, as it isn't done being posted yet either. If I did sorry, not really. So Draco is 1 in this chapter and this is how Narcissa and Lucius didn't get drug down into Azakaban even though they have been running around with Voldemort since graduating Hogwarts. 
> 
> I swear this really will be about Harry and Draco eventually. Right now it is about Draco and how he ended up well (a ridiculous arrogant git) Draco.

A small sliver of moon hung among the twinkling stars. The air was damp and chilly and not so much as a breeze was blowing. The night seemed to be holding its breath, as if it knew the importance of the date. Enchanted ivy climbed the white trellis walls of a gazebo tucked amongst the sprawling gardens. A solitary figure sat inside, a cup of tea untouched on the small circular table. She had put her son to sleep many hours ago. She had kissed his forehead before laying him down softly in the nursery. Everyone said she would spoil him, holding him as he fell asleep would make him a fussy baby, but she did not care. He was already one and had taken more interest in toddling around than in her. She would hold him and rock him to sleep as long as he let her. The hours after she laid her son to sleep crept by painstakingly slow. She had sought refuge in the library, in the music room, and finally found herself sitting outside. There was no one in the mansion to carry gossip of her restlessness. The inhabitants tonight were her, her infant, and their house elves.

Narcissa never slept when Lucius was called away suddenly. She refused to be caught unawares and knew the difference being the first to receive news could make. Tonight he had gasped, pressed a hand to his wrist and then dashed away from the dinner table with a quick peck pressed to her brow. Narcissa knew he had been abruptly summoned and that her only duty was to make sure no one noticed he was gone. Someone would bring her news, Lucius would send a finch or Bellatrix would send a snake. Eventually she would know when to expect them back. Her husband leading a double life meant he was never gone for extended periods without having planned before hand. Anxiety slowly bubbled up as minutes turned to hours. She was glad she didn’t have an audience for her crumbling façade. Lucius hadn’t sent word. Bellatrix hadn’t send word. Severus hadn’t sent word. Around midnight, she found this silence ominous. As it approached three in the morning, she found it maddening. If she heard nothing, by six in the morning, she would disappear. There were too many followers who had family members punished for their own mishaps. Narcissa would not risk her son’s safety if Lucius had been injured or failed on a mission. She would take him and flee.

She ran a finger around the gold leaf of her teacup, gazed across the dark grounds, and up at the stars. Narcissa had been constantly prepared to flee, for ten years she had watched the world rip itself apart. It could burn for all she cared as long she remained unscathed. Well over those ten years, _she_ had turned to _we_.

A sharp crack announced Dobby’s arrival. The elf was bowed almost in half on the ground in front of her and spoke from that position “Lady Malfoy, Master Malfoy has returned.”

She knocked her tea cup to the ground in her haste to stand. Impatiently she snapped “Where is he? What room are we meeting in?”

“Master is in the West Parlor, Lady Malfoy” squeaked Dobby still staring at the dirt.

Before the elf had finished saying her name, Narcissa had begun striding towards the house in a rustle of navy silk skirts with charcoal grey robes billowing behind her. Lucius returning might only mean three people were going to disappear tonight instead of two. Worry savaged her insides, clawing up from the pit of her belly to rise in her throat. She breathed deeply through her nose and refused to crumble. The Malfoy family had a plan for anything, whatever news Lucius brought would be dealt with. She fixated on this thought to avoid the creeping tendrils of anxiety threatening to pull her down.

Inside the parlor, an elf had already lit the fireplace and the low table was laden with a full tea spread. Lucius stood waiting for her just a few steps inside the doorway. He was a study in the monochromatic. His stark black robes emphasized his ashen pallor and his silky white hair was disheveled.  He breathed a sigh of relief when his grey eyes met pale blue. His wife raked her eyes up and down him, his hair and robes were singed and bloody. She didn’t have time to catalogue more before she was swept up in an embrace. Once upon a time Lucius would have only smelled of expensive French cologne and leather, but now she was overwhelmed with the all too familiar stench of blood and ash.

“The Dark Lord has fallen,” he whispered urgently. He was still reeling at saying it out loud. This was overpowered by the need to plan and the knowledge that every moment counted. Narcissa gasped, the world seemed to tilt under her as the dread she banished on her walk to the parlor crashed around her afresh. Lucius half led, half pulled her down onto the emerald couch. Even in a crisis they sat with perfect posture, only their hands tangled together showed their distress.

“You’re certain?” she asked in a soft but steady voice. Her fears were never her master and the unexpected would not be either. Lucius freed his right hand from her lap, yanked up his left sleeve, and flipped his fore arm upward.

“Absolutely,” he said without hesitation. Lucius gestured down at his once smooth black almost shiny mark now faded a dull grey and warped as though the edges were leaking. The skin beneath was puckered and raised as though it were old scar tissue. “This happened. Severus confirmed it as well.”

Narcissa looked up from Lucius’ fore arm and met his gaze steadily. Ready to begin analyzing information, she cleared her throat but still sounded hoarse as she asked “Severus was there when the Dark Lord died?”

Lucius took a deep breath as though about to dive into icy water and began to recount the night’s events. He stroked his thumb across Narcissa’s hand as he spoke.

“The Death Eaters were meant to seize the ministry and the school tonight. Lord Voldemort had us all gathered for a speech about his final step towards immortality and that after tonight no wizard or witch alive would be able to defeat him. He left alone and said he would return within the hour to lead us into glorious battle. I believe he found the location of the person mentioned in the prophecy. I doubt anyone but Severus knows about the prophecy outside of us. He never directly said the word prophecy, and most of the Death Eaters seemed to think he was off to kill Dumbledore. His death is what I assume triggered this reaction with the mark. When he was defeated I believe we all felt the pain of our connection being severed with him. Anyone with a Dark Mark was on the ground withering in agony. It felt like hot lead being forced through my veins.  Once everyone began collecting themselves, accusations and suspicions turned the place into chaos. Yelling turned to dueling in a matter of moments. Bellatrix was on a rampage to round up Death Eaters to wait around for the Dark Lord or go find him, possibly both. I think the idea of the Dark Lord being gone carved away what little sanity she had. As soon as she realized I wasn’t going to help her start a search party, she started hexing me left and right. The building was crumbling either from the Dark Lord’s death severing the enchantments built in it or all the fighting, probably both. Severus was nowhere to be found. The wards that were set up to prevent apparition in the meeting hall were down. Between the dark mark and the wards being down, I was certain Lord Voldemort was dead but I wanted to confirm. I apparated to Spinners End to wait for Sev. Severus confirmed Lord Voldemort had gone to fulfill the prophecy tonight, and that he checked as soon as the wards dropped and found the body. Severus basically told me good luck surviving and get the fuck off his property. There can be no doubt, the Dark Lord is dead and his army is in shambles.”

Lucius sounded less panicked as he talked, his breath was calm and his voice less rough. As though unshouldering the burden of an unbelievable tale made it more palatable. It was probably the audience that had calmed him, icy blue eyes framed with pale lashes. He took in the image of his wife and it hurt. Her cool façade was long abandoned. Her pale eyes were blown wide in surprise and her bottom lip raw. He knew he didn’t look much better. Eleven years of war for this, for one night to end it all. Everything had gone up in flames. He wouldn’t burn. He refused to burn. The Malfoy family would not end with the down fall of Lord Voldemort.

“It will be child’s play to hunt down his followers,” Narcissa said bitterly. Her surprised widened eyes were no longer shining at Lucius. They were narrowed in a glare at the fire place. Anger and frustration rolled off of her hotter than the crackling logs. “With no figure head, some will run amok and be caught. Some will hide out and maybe evade capture for a while. Some will no doubt go turning others in to avoid punishment. This will be a mess, will be chaos.”

“Our two best options are we run and hide or we face the Wizengamont.” Lucius said evenly. He hadn’t ceased stroking Narcissa’s hand. This might be the last time he held her and so he drank her in. Her delicate features and white blonde hair long enough to pool around her hips. He did not voice the other option, that Narcissa take Draco in her unmarked arms and leave Lucius as a scapegoat. He carried the dark mark and damning him would be easy. It would leave Draco to carry on the Malfoy name. She could grab him and apparate to the ministry now claiming to have just narrowly escaped her deranged Death Eater husband.

“Hiding is never a long term option. We’d live in a foreign country under foreign names until we died. Which is better than dying, but the Wizengamont is not nearly as cruel as the Dark Lord. They do not dole out death to infants. I will not hide from them. Running is announcing to the world you’re guilty. That means as soon as we’re caught there is no escape, especially if they don’t repeal the use of Unforgivables. I won’t be cornered by an Auror. Those aren’t options, not if we want to have any kind of life after. Our son isn’t going to be raised like some vagabond tramp or lose his parents to a ministry official seeking a promotion.” Narcissa’s tone was icy and brokered no argument. She tossed her head imperiously as though daring him to suggest she run.

Lucius wanted to grin at her. She was fierce and wonderful and even the world turning upside down would not stop her. He agreed with her about the Dark Lord. He didn’t fear the Wizengamont after years of service to Lord Voldemort. The Wizengamont thought themselves noble and didn’t torture and maim. Lucius did fear his wife’s decision on how best to face the court. Saying it outright was best, they were both intelligent enough to see that as an option.

“You could leave me to the Wizengamont’s justice and ensure Draco’s future. They won’t arrest you.”

If he were a better man, he would have turned himself in to save them. He was not a better man. He wanted it all. He wanted to see his wife and son safe and he wanted to see himself safe. He wanted to keep his mansion and his money and his title.

“I won’t.”

Narcissa was no longer glaring at the fire, but staring at him again. Her small hand firmly squeezed his larger one. He released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Lucius was smart enough to keep himself out of Azkaban but he hadn’t realized how much he had been hoping for Narcissa’s solidarity. Even after all these years he was caught off guard by the feelings she inspired in him. The icy claws of terror had long since melted into a pool of anxiety and even that was now drained away. Her words spread a fire through his chest. He smiled softly at her resolute posture and pulled her against him again.

He breathed in the faint scent of roses from her hair. Lucius closed his eyes and softly kissed her snowy locks, her forehead, her temple, her cheeks, and finally her lips. Narcissa turned her face up to his. She pressed her soft lips firmly and turned his soft peck into something lingering and smoldering. His heart thrummed, seventeen again for the moment. She had chosen him then and would choose him now. He pulled back from the kiss but left his arms around her waist. She was more on his lap than actually on the green fabric of the couch. The seriousness of the moment was almost hidden in the image of Narcissa’s grey robes pooled on the cushion. Her legs across his.

Reality snapped back into place at the smear of grey and brownish flakes dotting his wife’s skin and clothes. His trail of kisses had left her with ash and dried blood stuck to her hair and face. His embrace left smudges along her navy dress, much less noticeable on the dark fabric than her pale complexion. He grimaced at the sight and then further at thinking of how he looked. Seeming to read his mind, or perhaps just giving herself something to do while she talked, Narcissa slipped her wand free of its holster and began cleaning them both.

“If you are imprisoned, it will hang over Draco’s future. It will mar his image and place in society. We always planned to be on the winning side of the war and if the mudblood lovers have won than that is the side we are on. The Malfoy name will not be tarnished.” She sounded matter of fact as though describing an undesirable but necessary task. She switched from cleaning to healing and Lucius felt the sting as her magic removed all traces of burns and abrasions. He watched her as she worked, she had always been talented and he still admired her spellwork.

“We have poured gold into enough charity that most people shouldn’t suspect us. Many will be eager to have our heads. We both come from families infamous for pureblood ideology. We can sell the idea of being pretentious assholes but not violent. If we turn up throwing ourselves on their side and eager to help fund the hunting and reparations, no one will speak against us. Popular opinion may not like us, but they will swoon for noble deeds. I don’t mend draining a vault as long as I live to refill it.” He should have urged her to stand but he couldn’t just yet. They had a few more details of their plan to decide and he wanted to spend them like this. He raised his right hand from her waist and began stroking his fingers through her silky hair. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to run his hands through its length.

“Speaking of family, Bella won’t empty her share of the Black fortune to stay out of Azkaban. It isn’t even the gold. You know she won’t betray the Dark Lord even in death. She loves him with a fanaticism unparalleled. Her capture is going to messy and damning for us. She and a few other Death Eaters could name you if they’re captured.” Narcissa’s voice was cold and final. Whatever familial love she had for sister was nonexistent now.

“Will you abadon her? Will you try to convince her to go into hiding if she won’t renounce the Dark Lard?” Lucius knew her answer before it came.

“Bella is a lost cause. I cannot waste time and energy attempting to shield someone who will not want it. If she will not save herself, then I will not waste my breath. She can hide or she can fight. Either way I will damn her to Azakaban if anything she does puts my son at risk.”

“I can’t claim coercion if someone from the inner circle is caught and talks. Bella, Sev, or Nott could all spill that I was a Death Eater and the mark on my arm is damning enough. Most people would roll up my sleeve and toss me in Azkaban with no trial. Claiming the Imperius would be best.” Lucius still slowly stroked Narcissa’s hair, his face now calm and content as he began piecing together his story. “If I was imperiused than the chaos tonight would allow me to break free. I wouldn’t know who I could trust but that I had to get away and so I came home only to fear that I was endangering my wife and child but your love for me was so great you took the risk of bringing me to the ministry as soon as possible.”

“Not many are at the ministry this early and if you were Imperiused it would take a long time to collect your senses. I can hide Draco away for the day and then we can apparate to the ministry. It will still be early but I should be able to sell the overwrought wife act. I detest making a spectacle of ourselves but it really will sell the best.” Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the thought of who she would have to floo but if it kept Draco safe, then so be it. She did not trust anyone at the moment. They could use her son’s safety as leverage.

“I can probably bribe the right people to allow us to dictate our own veritiserum questions. We can make a statement today and offer to return home until someone is free to collect our statement. That should buy us enough time to think of the right wording for some questions and start sending out owls.” Lucius was trailing off into details as he watched his wife’s face twitch in disgust. He knew she was a great actress and the thought of making a scene at the ministry wasn’t enough to upset her so. He wondered who she trusted enough to watch Draco. Severus would be trying to keep himself out of Azkaban and they had no family who could… that was it… she was thinking of her family. He grit his teeth at the thought and sighed.

The best plans were flexible and now it was time for action. Narcissa and Lucius untangled and stood up. As they stretched and straightened their robes, the intimacy was lost.

“Seeing as how this situation is so disturbing and has yet to be settled, I had to remove Draco from the manor in secrecy. It broke my heart not to tell you but it was the only way for me to accompany you to the ministry.” Narcissa said with a frown. She believed the story plausible but that did not make it palatable. She sighed.

“Dobby” Lucius summoned the house elf. A sharp crack preceded the house elf’s arrival. “I need new robes laid out in my room and Narcissa will need you to bring her floo powder.”

Without waiting for an answer, Lucius left his wife standing by the fire. He ran through his story as his strode upstairs towards the master bedroom. He didn’t have the energy to spend on disgust at who he guessed would watch his son.

 

* * *

 

 

The ministry was absolute chaos. No one knew what was true and what wasn’t. There had been high ranking officials who were Death Eaters or imperiused by them. The mess of sorting out who was who as they attempted to chase lead after lead of Dark Magic activity had left the ministry looking like a kicked ant hill. Narcissa and Lucius made their way through the crowd of witches and wixards flitting across the Atrium and received visitor badges. As they headed towards, the second floor, the turmoil grew thicker. No one noticed the Lord and Lady Malfoy. The frantic work place had rendered them invisible. They were carried upstairs surrounded by the hushed whispers of _really dead, what if he isn’t, Dumbledore got Grindewald of course he got you know who._ The comments created a dull roar as people crammed into the small hallways and lift. The topic was on everyone lips without fail.

 A harassed young man rebuffed the blonde couple when they asked to make a statement. The young wizard almost snorted when they asked. He couldn’t believe someone had the audacity to walk into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement right now. As he was explaining that they had a very confidential (yeah right the ministry was about to explode right now, the whole world would know by tonight) situation right now, Dawlish walked over.

Thankfully Dalwish needed to make a coffee and bathroom run after being called to work in the middle of the night.  His break meant walking by as he heard a very irate young wizard attempting to shoo away one of the biggest donors to their department. He had met the Malfoy family at enough ministry events to know they would not show up at five in the morning without reason. He eyed the disheveled state of the usually immaculate pair. Granted everyone at the ministry looked a lot worse than disheveled this morning. He assumed the pair was caught up in the madness if they had come to the second floor of the ministry. He didn’t care for them personally much but knew they wouldn’t show up just to be in the thick of things.

From the way they gratefully collapsed on the chairs in his office, Dawlish was sure their night was as sleepless as his. Dawlish pointed his wand at the door at muttered a locking charm and silencing charm. He was taken aback when he turned to face the blonde couple in front of him. Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful socialite, mostly known for being cold and distant. He didn’t care much for Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy to be honest. They were rude and uppity but the people in front of him couldn’t be further from the picture in his mind. Narcissa was looking up at him with large pale blue eyes that steadily leaked tears down her pink cheeked face. She drew in a soft but ragged breath as though attempting to calm herself. Lucius seemed torn between comforting her and keeping his hands in his lap. He cleared his throat and began to speak. He had come to confess. He had been imperiused and as soon as he came to his senses, he wanted to help the ministry. He felt violated but if he could use this to help turn the tides of the war then he would. Dawlish gaped but understood. If the rumors that were being investigated were true then Lucius Malfoy probably did find freedom unexpectedly tonight. They were short staffed but of course they appreciated this contribution. There was no way they would spare the man power to arrest someone who was willingly helping them. The Malfoy family should sit tight at home and remain safe and be wary of anyone not sent on official ministry business. There would have to be a court case but they would clear that up easily. Dawlish collected a statement from each of them and stored the memory in a pensive. He was able to send them home by lunch. He was pleased that he caught them this morning. It seemed the past twelve hours had been full of miracles.

 

* * *

 

 

The wizarding world was ecstatic. Celebrations were so outlandish, the muggles noticed. There were still dark wizards to catch but their leader was dead. Nothing could dampen the joy that hung like a tangible thing. Relief washed down like a spring shower on the masses who had been living in fear. This grew flowers of hope and excitement that turned to outright giddiness. They ministry was still being tight lipped with official statements but the Daily Prophet was running nearly as wild as the rumors between friends.

Dawlish returned Monday with Robards to collect follow up information from the Malfoys. He had been touched by the sight of the young boy in Mrs. Malfoy's arms. He couldn't be much older than one and his shock of fluffy white hair was endearing. Dawlish couldn't find a complaint with how helpful the Malfoy family was. Robards had interviewed Lucius and found him a little pompous but good natured enough. Robards almost fell over when Lucius asked if it was too presumptuous to donate funds to help round up the remaining Death Eaters. Of course Lucius didn't want people to say he had bought his sentence but he could barely sleep at night thinking about the safety of his son. He would greatly appreciate being told he could donate discreetly or at a later date, anything to help end this. Dawlish was about to leave Narcissa as he double checked his list of questions he had wanted to ask her. He began to stand and a pale delicate had caught his arm. He was caught off guard as the slender woman pressed forward and whispered in his ear. He felt her curves press against his bicep and shoulder as she leaned in. Of course she felt absolutely foolish whispering but hopefully he could forgive her. She was so sorry to burden him and she didn't have direct proof but she felt so certain that her sister Bellatix was a Death Eater and her other sister Andromeda could be in danger. She had no proof and it hurt to say but she just had to tell someone her fears. At this her tears began to leak and she apologized for being so silly and would he please excuse her. She about fled the library dabbing at her eyes.

Dawlish and Robards left the manor feeling glad to have an easy case in the midst of the mess of cleaning up the stragglers you know who's army. In fact in the whirlwind of arrests and court cases that took almost a year to process, the Malfoy case was forgotten. Of course it went to trial but the evidence was irrefutable. The wife had even agreed to questioning under veritiserum. It went so smoothly and they helped so much, there was no doubt they were another victim in this mess. In fact they helped fund the cleanup and rebuilding projects as the year went on. Society had been torn apart and everyone their happy ending. They wanted to see justice and watch Death Eaters be thrown in Azkaban and they wanted heroes. Heroes and villains made satisfying sensational headlines. 


End file.
